Choice of Doom
by mystica88
Summary: A Choose your own adventure story! join the Eighth Doctor and Fitz in battling Cybermen and you get to choose your course. When given a choice, choose the chapter title that goes with you choice. DO NOT READ STRAIGHT THROUGH!
1. We begin

**Choice of Doom**

You're on your lunch break at work when suddenly there is a strange noise coming from the back room. You get up to investigate only to be nearly knocked over by a strange man dressed in a velvet frock coat with longish curly hair. That's all that you have time to notice before he grabs your hand and pulls you along with him in his flight from the back room.

"What are you doing? Who are you?" you scream at him, trying to pull free but he refuses to let go.

"Trust me, you want to keep running. There's a six-foot metal man back there that wants to kill anyone that he encounters. I'm the Doctor by the way."

He pulls you outside and you continue to run down the mostly empty street.

"Doctor who?" you gasp with lack of breath from running. You glance over your shoulder and see something that looks like a man covered in tinfoil step from the door that you just ran out of.

"Just the Doctor," the man says as he glances back as well and urges you to run faster with a tug of your arm. You agree by putting on a burst of speed and stop trying to break free from his hold.

"What is that thing?"

"A Cyberman. And there are at least three more of them somewhere."

Looking ahead, you see that the road dead-ends. Your favorite coffee shop is just before the end of the road but it looks like the Doctor is planning on taking the corner at the end of the street.

Do you (a) suggest that you hide in the coffee shop or (b) let the Doctor lead you around the corner?


	2. Choice A

"We can hide in here," you suggest, pulling him into the coffee shop. You run in and then head for the back of the place, ducking behind a booth as you catch your breath.

"Now, what is a Cyberman anyway?" you ask, but the Doctor hushes you as the Cyberman can be seen walking by the coffee house window.

It stops at the door and seems to hesitate. Just as you think that it's going to continue on, it turns and breaks down the door as it walks in. The few patrons inside scream and stand to flee. The Cyberman lowers a ray gun and fires at the people, killing them on the spot.

The Doctor looks like he is about to rush out to try and stop the Cybermen.

Do you, (c) let him go for it or (d) hold him back.


	3. Choice B

You decide that the Doctor must know what he's doing and let him lead you around the corner. You run down the street and then he pulls you behind a trash bin at the next corner where you both catch your breath as the Doctor cautiously peers around the bin.

"What is a Cyberman anyway?" you ask. But he hushes you as heavy footfalls can be heard coming up to the corner. You hear it coming your way and you slowly back up, moving away from the Doctor and the trash bin, hoping to make it to the corner to duck behind.

Suddenly you hear two loud footsteps behind you and a cold metal hand grabs your shoulders. You can't help it but scream.

The Doctor spins around and sees that a Cyberman is holding you with a gun placed against your head.

"Doctor," the Cyberman that you have been running from says, forcing the Doctor to look back. "Come with us willingly or we will kill your friend."

"We've only just met," the Doctor argues.

"You still can't stand death. You will come with us."

The Doctor looks between you and the other Cyberman as if hoping for a bolt of inspiration, but he seems out of ideas.

You look around wildly for a solution yourself and notice a bundle of wires poking out of the joint at the shoulder of the Cyberman that is holding you.

Do you, (e) Try pulling the wires and hope that you short the Cyberman out or (f) let the Doctor handle things


	4. Choice C

You decide that he must know what he's doing and let the Doctor go. The Doctor rushes from hiding to try and stop the Cyberman, but is gunned down. You cower behind the both and wait as the heavy footfalls come towards you.

The last thing you know is a giant robot looking man pointing a gun at you and then there is nothing more.

_Better luck next time. Try not to lead the dangerous alien robot type thing where it can kill more people._


	5. Choice D

The Doctor glares at you as you restrain him, but he doesn't argue as he sees that there is not much that he could do anyways. You both stay hidden behind the booth and listen to the heavy footfalls of the Cyberman. Suddenly there is a female scream as the Cyberman reaches behind the counter and grabs the woman cowering there.

"Doctor, come out or I will kill her."

You shake your head at the Doctor but he ignores you this time. He stands with his arms raised. "Alright. Just let her go," the Doctor tells the Cyberman.

"And the other that was with you?"

You slowly stand as well, arms raised. "You will both come with me," the Cyberman says.

"Let the other two go. They don't have anything to do with this," the Doctor argues.

"That one was with you," he points at you. "Anyone in your company is unable to be trusted. This girl however…" he releases his hold on the coffee shop girl. "…May go."

The Cyberman motions for you to walk in front of him and you comply as he herds you out of the coffee shop and down the street, back towards your place of work.

"Now what?" you whisper to the Doctor.

"We do as they say, for now." He answers. "I'm sorry," he whispered a moment later even more quietly.

"It's my fault we got cornered in the coffee shop," you tell him as you are pushed back through the door that you so recently had run from. The Cyberman pushes you into the back room that you had heard the noises from earlier and that the Doctor had come from.

Inside you see a strange blue box with a slightly larger white, egg shaped pod like thing sitting behind it. Another Cyberman is already there.

"Open your TARDIS," the Cyberman tells the Doctor.

"I will not," he says firmly as he turns around to face the Cyberman.

"Do it, or I will kill your friend," he threatens as he lifts the gun to point at you.

You wonder what this is all about and if your life is really worth it all. This seems to be beyond anything that you should ever have been involved in and if this man seemed to think that keeping that blue box locked was more important than you life, maybe it was.

Should you, (g) Tell the Doctor that he shouldn't unlock the TARDIS and that you are all right with dying for a good cause? Or (h) Beg the Doctor to do as the Cyberman says?


	6. Choice E

You decide to risk it and quickly reach up and yank the bundle of wires free. The Cyberman sparks and his arms go limp, allowing you to break from his hold. The Doctor launches himself at you and grabs your hand. Before you know it, you're being pulled into a run again down the next street.

"Come on!" he calls to you. "We have to get away this time."

He begins to lead you down many twists and turns and through back alleys and side streets until you are certain that you are no longer being followed. You both stop, completely out of breath, behind a Chinese place that you're pretty sure is one of your favorites.

"Now what? Have some Rangoons?" you ask as you gasp for air.

"I need to get to the local television broadcast station," he tells you. "I have to stop the transmission that they are sending through the satellites and the only way to jam it is to send a countering signal from one of the broadcasting towers."

You look at him for a moment and wonder if this guy is really for real. But those robot looking things seemed to mean business so you decided to give the Doctor the benefit of the doubt.

"Alright, I can take you to the nearest one. It's not really that far from here I think."

"One other problem," he says. "They have my companion, Fitz. If they think that their signal is being jammed, they will most likely kill him."

You roll your eyes, "Of course they do," you sigh. This was sounding more and more like some B sci-fi show every minute.

"I think there are three options here," the Doctor says. "I can tell you how to send the signal and you can do that as I try to free Fitz, I can go and send the signal and let you see if you can help Fitz, or we can both go and see if we can free Fitz and then go together to send the signal."

Which one do you decide? (i) Go send the signal, (j) go help Fitz, or (k) go with the Doctor to help Fitz?


	7. Choice F

This is none of your business so you just let the Doctor decide what is best. He raises his arms as allows the Cybermen to lead you both back the way that you came, towards your place of work.

"Now what?" you whisper to the Doctor.

"We do as they say, for now." He answers. "I'm sorry," he whispered a moment later even more quietly.

The Cyberman pushes you into the back room that you had heard the noises from earlier and that the Doctor had come from.

Inside you see a strange blue box with a slightly larger white, egg shaped pod like thing sitting behind it.

"Open your TARDIS," the Cyberman tells the Doctor.

"I will not," he says firmly as he turns around to face the Cyberman.

"Do it, or I will kill your friend," he threatens as he lifts the gun to point at you.

You wonder what this is all about and if your life is really worth it all. This seems to be beyond anything that you should ever have been involved in and if this man seemed to thing that keeping that blue box locked was more important than you life, maybe it was.

Should you, (g) Tell the Doctor that he shouldn't unlock the TARDIS and that you are all right with dying for a good cause? Or (h) Beg the Doctor to do as the Cyberman says?


	8. Choice G

"Don't do it Doctor," you tell him. "These guys are obviously up to no good. I'm not worth it."

"I will kill," the Cyberman says.

The Doctor reaches into his jacket slowly. "Just let me get my key," he tells the Cyberman. He grabs something from his inside jacket pocket and gives you a significant look that you don't quite understand.

Quickly the Doctor pulls his hand out of his jacket and points something at the Cyberman holding you. He begins to spark as you hear a high-pitched whining sound coming from the strange thing that the Doctor is holding.

You break free from the Cyberman's hold as the Doctor yells, "Get down!" You drop to the floor as a blast from the other Cyberman's gun passes by where you were just standing.

The Doctor spins around and uses his device on the other Cyberman. "Get out of here!" he calls as he rushes over towards the egg shaped thing.

Do you, (l) run for it? (m) Follow the Doctor?


	9. Choice H

"Please don't let them kill me," you beg as you grab the Doctor's arm that had been slowly reaching for his pocket.

The Cyberman notices the movement then and quickly shoots you in the chest. As you slowly loose feeling and consciousness you hear the Cyberman say, "No tricks. You'll help us or die as well."

_Better luck next time. I hope that you learned from you mistakes._


	10. Choice I

"Why don't you tell me what to do and I'll send that signal. You can go help your friend," you say.

"Alright, here's what you do," he explains. After your head is spinning with information, you take off in the direction of the nearest studio.

Unfortunately you don't get very far before a Cyberman finds you and guns you down.

_Too bad. Better luck next time._


	11. Choice J

"I don't think I can remember anything too technical," you tell the Doctor. "I'll go and see if there is anything that I can do for your friend and you go send that signal."

"Alright," he says. "But be careful. They are holding him in their pod. It should be next to my TARDIS in the room that you first saw me run from."

"Ok, I'll see what I can do." And you head off back to your place or work and silently enter the back room. There is no one there but there is a strange large blue box right in front of the door and behind it is a larger egg shaped thing. You decide that the egg shaped thing must be the pod and the blue box the TARDIS, whatever that is, and you carefully approach it.

You feel around the outside, looking for a point of entry. Finally you find a slight catch with your right hand and lift up on it. There is a whirring sound as section of the pod lifts up. You look in and see all sorts of lights and high tech looking things. Cautiously you enter the pod and look around. You can see a pole about halfway back with someone leaning against it with his back to you. His hands are tied behind the pole.

You hear a noise outside. Do you, (n) quickly try to free the man before the Cyberman comes in. Or (o) duck behind something and hide until you get another chance?


	12. Choice K

"I don't think I can handle either of those things by myself. How about we go together and help your friend and then send the signal."

"Sounds good. But we have to hurry. If we wait too long to stop that transmission it will be too late to save Earth."

You both hurry back to your place of work. You enter the back room together and find two Cybermen waiting for you. But the Doctor is prepared and has something in his hand that he uses against them, causing them to spark and fall to the floor.

"What is that?" you ask as he hurries over to the pod.

"A sonic screwdriver," is the only response that you get. The Doctor runs up to the pod and activates his screwdriver again and a part of the pod opens up. The Doctor rushes inside and you follow closely behind.

There is a man halfway inside that is tied to a pole with his back to you. "Fitz!" the Doctor cries and rushes over to him as you hear noises from outside the pod.

"Doctor, someone's coming," you tell him.

"Find somewhere to hide," he tells you as he starts to untie Fitz.

You look around and see a small space behind a control panel to duck.

Do you, (p) hide (q) help the Doctor free Fitz?


	13. Choice L

That's it, you've had enough and you are out of there. You run from the room, right into another Cyberman. You don't even have time to scream before you find yourself rather dead.

_So sorry. Maybe you'll know now not to abandon your friends next time._


	14. Choice M

You ignore the Doctor and decide that it's better to stick with him. You follow him across the room

"What is that?" you ask as he hurries over to the pod.

"A sonic screwdriver," is the only response that you get. The Doctor runs up to the pod and activates his screwdriver again and a part of the pod opens up. The Doctor rushes inside and you follow closely behind.

There is a man halfway inside that is tied to a pole with his back to you. "Fitz!" the Doctor cries and rushes over to him as you hear noises from outside the pod.

"Doctor, someone's coming," you tell him.

"Find somewhere to hide," he tells you as he starts to untie Fitz.

You look around and see a small space behind a control panel to duck.

Do you, (p) hide (q) help the Doctor free Fitz?


	15. Choice N

You decide that you better get to the guy before the Cyberman returns. You rush over and begin to untie his hands. "Who are you?" he demands.

"No time right now," you say. "I'm a friend of the Doctor." You get his hands free as a Cyberman steps into the pod. You push Fitz over and out of the way as the Cyberman fires at you. It narrowly misses you both.

Fitz jumps up and rushes the Cyberman then and knocks him out of the pod. You hurry after and see Fitz knock the gun away from the Cyberman. He looks back at you and you both nod to each other as you bolt from the room.

You race out of the building and you begin to lead Fitz towards the TV station that you sent the Doctor to.

"Where are we going?" he asks.

"To meet the Doctor. He's going to send a signal to counter whatever the Cybermen are doing."

"Well he better hurry. From what I heard, we don't have that much longer before they have control over the entire network."

You see a cab stopped at a light without a passenger.

Do you, (r) hail the cab and suggest that Fitz explain things to you on the way to the station? Or (s) keep running and have Fitz explain what is going on as you go?


	16. Choice O

You decide that hiding is the best course right now. You notice a small space between the wall and a panel and you duck behind it.

A moment later a Cyberman walks in. It pauses by where you are and then quickly reaches down and hauls you out. You don't even realize what happened when you suddenly find yourself dead.

_Oh well. Either find a better hiding spot or get help first next time._


	17. Choice P

You decide that hiding is the best course right now.

A moment later a Cyberman walks in. It pauses by where you are; not noticing the Doctor yet, and then quickly reaches down and hauls you out. You don't even realize what happened when you suddenly find yourself dead.

_Oh well. Either find a better hiding spot or stick with the group next time._


	18. Choice Q

You figure that you might as well stay with the Doctor and follow him over. You loosen the last cord holding Fitz and break him free just as the Cyberman enters. The Doctor pushes you over and out of the way of the blast but is hit himself.

Fitz jumps up and rushes the Cyberman, knocking him out of the pod. You follow and watch as he knocks its gun away.

You both look back towards the Doctor who is staggering to the pod entrance. His shoulder is bleeding badly and he can hardly walk.

"I need to get to the TARDIS," he says and you and Fitz help him out and over to the blue box.

The Cyberman gets up and retrieves his gun just as the three of you topple into the TARDIS and close the door.

The Doctor goes over to the console and presses a few buttons. A moment later there is a rumbling and a wheezing noise.

"What's happening?" you demand.

"He's getting us out of there," Fitz answers and stands beside the injured Doctor.

The Doctor flips a switch and the ceiling lights up. There is a picture of the Earth from space and then the picture rapidly zooms in on it. As it gets close enough to see the people moving about, you realize that the only beings that you see are Cybermen.

"We're too late," the Doctor moans.

Congratulations, you lived. But the Earth has been turned into Cybermen. There had to be a better way.


	19. Choice R

"I've had enough of this running business for one day," you say as you hurry over to the cab. You get in and Fitz quickly follows you as you tell the driver where to go.

"Alright," you say. "How about you explain what is going on?"

"The Doctor and I have been going from planet to planet, trying to stop the Cybermen, but we never seem to work fast enough. Everywhere we have gone, the Cybermen use some new transmission in the planet's satellite network to change their brain waves or something. It makes them Cybermen essentially."

"And that's what's happening here?"

"Yes. On the last planet we figured out that we were actually leading them. They created a new pod that is able to follow our TARDIS into the vortex. But somehow they nabbed me and forced the Doctor to fly to Earth next. I guess he has been rather busy since then though."

"Yeah, ran into me and now look where we are…"

"So he's jamming their transmission now?" Fitz asked.

"He better be. That was the plan."

The cab pulls up to the station and you get out. You hurry into the building and realize that you have no idea where the Doctor is.

Do you, (t) suggest that you split up to look for him? Or (u) suggest that you go together to find him?


	20. Choice S

You decide that you should keep running. Why mess with something that has been working so far?

"So," you say. "What is going on here?"

"The Doctor and I have been going from planet to planet, trying to stop the Cybermen, but we never seem to work fast enough. Everywhere we have gone, the Cybermen use some new transmission in the planet's satellite network to change their brain waves or something. It makes them Cybermen essentially."

"And that's what's happening here?"

"Yes. On the last planet we figured out that we were actually leading them. They created a new pod that is able to follow our TARDIS into the vortex. But somehow they nabbed me and forced the Doctor to fly to Earth next. I guess he has been rather busy since then though."

"Yeah, ran into me and now look where we are…"

"So he's jamming their transmission now?" Fitz asked.

"He better be. That was the plan."

You turn a corner and practically run right into the Doctor. "Fitz! You're alright!" he exclaims.

"Yeah, thanks for sending the help," he answers.

"Did you do it?" you ask the Doctor.

He winces slightly and says, "Sort of. I managed to jam their signal but only for a little while. We need to get back to the TARDIS so I can calculate where to go from here."

"Good thing we ran into you then," Fitz said as you all begin to head back to the TARDIS again.

As you all enter the back room again and as you see the pod, you have an idea.

Do you (v) suggest leaving with the TARDIS hoping that the pod will follow you, or (w) keep your mouth shut?


	21. Choice T

"We should split up. We'll cover more ground that way," you suggest.

Fitz agrees and heads up to the next floor. You begin to ask around on the ground floor if anyone has seen the Doctor.

You don't get very far though before a Cyberman comes through the front door. He begins firing at random. One shot hits you.

_Sorry, but you died. Better luck next time._


	22. Choice U

"Let's stick together and start at the top and work our way down," you suggest.

"Sounds good," Fitz replied. You take the elevator up to the top floor. As you get off, the fire alarm begins to sound.

"Well it sounds like he's here anyway," Fitz mutters.

You begin to search the rooms on the top floor, but there doesn't seem to be any sign of the Doctor. Finally a man steps out of a booth looking harried and shaking. You stop him and ask what happened?

"One thing I know some man is pushing his way into the control room, messing with the equipment, and then rushing off again. The next thing I know is the alarms begin to go off and I get a call from a lower floor warning that there is some silver robot looking guy working its way up, killing people as it goes."

"Uh oh," Fitz says. "I was wrong. The Doctor has already left."

"And a Cyberman is on its way up," you put in.

"Now what?" Fitz asked.

Do you, (x) suggest hiding and waiting for the Cybermen to pass you? (y) Head down the stairs, hoping to miss the Cybermen and leave quickly? Or (z) see if Fitz has any bright ideas?


	23. Choice V

"Why don't we leave?" you suddenly asked.

Fitz and the Doctor look at you rather aghast. "I don't mean just leave and do nothing," you explain. "But Fitz said that the pod is programmed to follow you. If we leave, maybe it will take the pod with us."

"That's a good idea," the Doctor says as he opens the door. "The pod is what is transmitting the alteration signal. So if we take it away with us…"

Fitz interrupted him, "But wouldn't that just start the cycle over again on another planet?"

The Doctor stood in thought for a moment. "Not if we take them to an uninhabited planet."

He begins to set the coordinates and suddenly the TARDIS is shaking and wheezing. A moment later the sound repeats. "What just happened?" you ask.

"We're on another planet," the Doctor replies as he moves to open the door.

Do you, (aa) Tell him to wait and check the conditions outside before charging out? Or (bb) Shrug your shoulders and prepare to step out on another world?


	24. Choice W

You decided that you really have no idea what you're talking about and don't suggest anything.

The Doctor leads you all into the TARDIS and closes the door behind you. "What we need is something stronger against them," he seems to be talking to himself.

You look around you and realize that the inside is bigger than the outside. "Don't even try to understand it," Fitz tells you as he notices your awe. "It just is."

You nod. You've had enough strange stuff thrown at you today to worry too much about a transdimensional police box.

"Fitz, why did we go to each of those planets?"

"What do you mean?" he asks

"We didn't know what was happening at first. We just guessed at what planet the Cybermen would attack next. Why did we always choose the ones that would be prefect for them?"

Fitz shrugged. "I thought you had calculated something out," he said.

"Exactly! I took the data of the last two planets that had been attacked, which happened to be where we had been, and then told the TARDIS to figure out where the next would likely be. I was actually telling the TARDIS to go where it was going to go in the first place because the Cybermen were following us."

"I think my head hurts," you mutter.

"You get used to it," Fitz replied.

"Don't you see? If they were following me that means that they must have linked into the TARDIS systems somehow. I should be able to trace that disturbance back to their pod and disable it from here."

He began to work at his controls, becoming completely engrossed in his new idea.

"But what about the Cybermen still out there?" you ask Fitz.

He shrugs.

Do you, (cc) ask the Doctor if there is anything that you and Fitz can do about the remaining Cybermen? Or (dd) Shrug back and let the Doctor take care of things.


	25. Choice X

"Let's hide out in one of these rooms and wait for the Cyberman to pass us by," you suggest

"Sounds as good as anything," Fitz answers. You take the man and hide yourselves in a nearby room and lock the door.

Not long after you hear the elevator outside ding and the plodding footsteps of a Cyberman follow. You can hear the Cyberman checking other rooms. When you hear the knob for your room rattle, you tense and try to become even smaller behind the couch where you have hidden.

You are just about to let out your breath and relax when the rattling stops, thinking that the Cyberman decided to move on, when the door is suddenly busted down.

The man that you brought in with you screams from his corner and the Cyberman finds and kills him first. You are next on his list as he notices your pant leg around the corner of the couch. He fires twice, but you were only alive to hear the first.

_Sorry. Maybe next time you'll figure it out._


	26. Choice Y

"We should take the stairs down and avoid the Cyberman altogether," you suggest.

"Sounds as good as anything," Fitz agrees. The three of you take off for the stairs and quickly head down them. Unfortunately the other man is behind the both of you and trips, falling down and knocking into you. You tumble down the stairs and hear a sickening crunch in your leg when you hit the next landing. The pain is intense as Fitz, who avoided the falling man, comes up and checks the other guy first.

"His neck is broken," Fitz pronounces and moves to you. "How about you?"

"I think I got off with just a broken leg."

"Better than a broken neck, bit not very conducive to escaping."

"Especially with the amount of running that we seem to do," you groan.

Fitz puts his arm around you and helps you up, supporting the weight of your injured leg. "This is not going to go very quickly," you say as you begin to descend.

To make matters worse, you hear the door to the top floor creak open followed by the clanging stomps of a Cyberman.

Do you, (ee) tell Fitz to leave you and run for it? (ff) suggest making it to the next floor and hiding somewhere there? Or (gg) suggest making it to the next floor and taking the elevator the rest of the way down?


	27. Choice Z

"I don't know. Do have any good ideas?" you ask Fitz.

Fitz asks both you and the man, "Do you have any gold jewelry? Or anything with gold will do."

You shake your head but the man pulls a gold chain out from his neck. "And the wires in the control room have a gold coating on them," he adds as he hands the necklace over.

"Good, lets pull some of them out," Fitz says as he hurries back to the room that the man just came from. You and the man follow bewildered.

"What are you doing Fitz?" you ask.

"The Cybermen are allergic to gold… well, not really allergic, but it stops them anyways. If we can dose it with enough, we ought to be able to bring it down."

The three of you work at pull wires and tearing the gold coating from the outside. After a few minutes, you hear the elevator ding followed by the heavy footsteps of a Cyberman. "Alright, this will have to do," Fitz says, taking all to the gold that they have collected and pooling it in his hand.

He stands just inside the door, waiting for the sound of the Cyberman to get close enough. Just when it sounds that the Cyberman is right outside the door, he yanks it open and throws the gold into its face.

The robot screams a strange metallic scream and begins to flail about. You all duck and get as far away from it as possible. After a few moments, the Cyberman collapses, completely inert.

"Good job Fitz!" you congratulate. "Now let's get back to the TARDIS. The Doctor must have already gone back."

Fitz agrees and you both thank the man for his help before fleeing from the scene and hurrying back to the TARDIS. But when you get there, you find that the Doctor is not there either.

"Now what?" Fitz asks.

Do you, (hh) suggest that you just wait for the Doctor to return? (ii) Split up and go looking for the Doctor? Or (jj) go together and look for the Doctor?


	28. Choice AA

"Wait a second Doctor!" you call. "That's an alien planet. Shouldn't you check what's there before leaving?"

The Doctor smiles at you humorously. "I don't usually feel the need. But if it will make your first trip to another world more comfortable, we'll check the viewer."

He switched on a screen and you can't help but feel a little smug when you see the two Cybermen standing outside the TARDIS, waiting for you to step out with guns leveled. "Well, good thing we have an inexperienced traveler with us," Fitz said.

The Doctor frowned, "Yes. Thank you. But now we need to figure out what to do. We can either, try jumping to another planet and see if we can beat them out or we can try using some of our gold dust to suffocate them." His frown deepened at the last idea.

"What do you think Fitz?" he asked.

"What ever you think is best," he answered.

"And you?" he says turning to you.

Do you, (kk) think jumping to another planet is better? Or (ll) think you should use the dust to kill them?


	29. Choice BB

You stand by and watch as the Doctor opens the doors and walks out. A moment later a blast hits him from outside. He falls and a Cyberman steps over his body, entering the TARDIS and shoots you and Fitz.

_So sorry. Maybe next time prudence would be the best policy._


	30. Choice CC

"While you're working on that, maybe Fitz and I can do something about the remaining Cybermen?" you suggest

The Doctor looks up and then looks at Fitz, "You know where the gold dust is Fitz?" he asks.

"Yeah, over there in one of the drawers," Fitz replies, heading over there. "I think I know what you're suggesting Doctor. We'll take care of it."

"Good," the Doctor answers and continues at his work.

Fitz grabs two bags out of the drawers and then hands you one. "We're going to have to get close enough to them to throw this in their faces," Fitz tells you. "It suffocates them," he added as he saw the skeptical face you made as you examined the contents of your bag.

"Alright, lead on," you say.

Fitz opens the doors and you follow him out. No sooner than you step outside then a Cyberman comes marching through the door. You duck as Fitz reaches in his bag and throws a hand full of the dust at the Cyberman before ducking himself.

The blast from the Cyberman's gun narrowly misses Fitz as it screams a metallic scream and begins to collapse to the floor.

"Well, that worked a lot better that I had thought it would," you say.

"Yeah, same here. But let's go find the other one," Fitz answers.

Do you, (mm) suggest that you split up to look for it? Or (nn) go together to look for it?


	31. Choice DD

You shrug back at Fitz and decide that it must not be all that important. You hang around, waiting for the Doctor to figure out the best course of action.

Finally he heaves a sigh of frustration and admits that his theory must be wrong. "The only other way that I can see to fixing this is to destroy that pod," he says.

You and Fitz agree with him. "Alright, you two go and make sure that the building is evacuated and I'll see what I can do about setting a self destruct on the pod," he tells you.

You all exit the TARDIS, but the two Cybermen are waiting for you and gun you all down.

_Sorry, but it didn't quite work. Better luck next time._


	32. Choice EE

"Fitz, go ahead. I'm only going to slow you down!"

"I can't just leave you," he protests.

"Yes you can. Now please, just go."

He nods and quickly races to the next floor down. The Cyberman comes down the stairs and finds you. Instead of killing you though, he grabs you and carries you to the next floor.

"Doctor, if you want to keep your friend alive, you'll show yourself," he calls through the halls.

"The Doctor isn't here," you try to tell the Cyberman, but he won't listen to you.

Finally, Fitz pops out and tries to tell the Cyberman the same thing. The Cyberman seems to finally believe you. But that means that you are now expendable and he kills you both.

_There can be such thing as being too self-scarifying. Better luck next time._


	33. Chocie FF

"Fitz, help me to the next floor and we can hide somewhere there," you suggest.

"Alright," Fitz agrees and helps you down the half flight of stairs. Once on the next floor, you choose a room quickly and hide. You can hear the Cyberman checking other rooms. When you hear the knob for your room rattle, you tense and try to become even smaller behind the couch where you have hidden.

You are just about to let out your breath and relax when the rattling stops, thinking that the Cyberman decided to move on, when the door is suddenly busted down.

The Cyberman finds Fitz first and guns him down. You are next on his list as he notices your pant leg around the corner of the couch. He fires twice, but you were only alive to hear the first.

_Sorry. Maybe next time you'll figure it out._


	34. Choice GG

"Fitz, help me down to the next floor and we can sneak on the elevator and make it down stairs ahead of the Cyberman."

"Sounds good to me," Fitz says and helps you down the half flight of stairs. Once there you hurry to the elevator and make it on before the Cyberman can catch you.

You manage to make it to the bottom floor. Unfortunately, there is another Cyberman waiting at the bottom for you. Kill shoots and kills you both before you have a chance to exit the elevator.

_Oh well. At least you didn't have to deal with the pain of a broken leg for very long._


	35. Choice HH

"We should just wait for the Doctor to get back," you say.

"Sounds reasonable," Fitz agrees. So you wait by the TARDIS. After a while, the Doctor comes limping in. He looks horrible with blood trickling from his left eye and his foot obviously twisted out of joint.

"Doctor, what happened?!" Fitz exclaims.

"I became worried when I didn't find you two here and had a run in with a Cyberman while looking for you. He was trying to convince me to stop my jamming signal, but I managed to trick him after a while and get away."

"God Doctor," Fitz exclaims. "Now what do we do?"

Just then a Cyberman follows the Doctor through the door and shoots him in the back. He quickly turns on you and Fitz and finishes both of you off as well.

_That didn't work very well. Good luck next time._


	36. Choice II

"Let's split up and see if we can find the Doctor," you say.

"Sounds like a good idea," Fitz replies. So you do that.

You head off in search of the Doctor back towards where you came from. You find him by nearly running right into a Cyberman who has just captured the Doctor. The Cyberman turns and quickly shoots you dead.

_Maybe you have noticed that splitting up is not usually a good thing. Try again._


	37. Choice JJ

"We should go and look for the Doctor," you suggest to Fitz.

"Do you think we should split up?" he asks.

"No, strength in numbers I think. Let's go."

You head back towards the TV station but take another route. Fitz is in front and suddenly stops at a corner and you run into his back. You're about to ask what's up when you hear a cry of pain from the other side of the corner. You realize that it is the Doctor. You and Fitz peer cautiously around the corner and see a Cyberman pinning the Doctor to the ground with one arm as he twists his foot with the other.

"You'll stop your jamming signal now, Doctor," the Cyberman says as he gives the Doctor's foot another twist.

Do you (oo) Rush out and try to stop the Cyberman? (pp) Tell Fitz to create a distraction while you go and help the Doctor? (qq) Tell Fitz that you'll create a distraction while he helps the Doctor? Or (rr) you tell Fitz that you both should create a distraction so the Doctor can get away?


	38. Choice KK

You tell the Doctor that you think that going to another planet might be a better idea. He seems to agree with this and quickly sets the TARDIS in motion again.

This time he leaves the viewer up so that they can see what's out there as soon as you land. There is nothing there so you all quickly get out. As you're exiting the TARDIS, you notice that the two Cybermen are beginning to materialize just in front of it.

"You two create a distraction while I disable their pod," the Doctor tells you.

You turn to Fitz and suggest (ss) that you should split up or (tt) that you should stay together.


	39. Choice LL

"It would be better to just get them out of the way," you say. "We should kill them now."

The Doctor looks a little disappointed but nods. He goes and gets two bags of the gold dust and brings it over. He hands one to Fitz and takes the other. He then opens the doors and he and Fitz rush out.

You watch from behind as they are able to take the first Cyberman by surprise. But the second saw the attack coming and manages to avoid getting the dust on him. He then brings his gun up and kills the Doctor and Fitz, saving his last shot for you.

_Never be too eager to bring death because it will be just as eager to come to you. Better luck next time._


	40. Choice MM

"We should split up and look for it," you say.

"Alright," Fitz agrees and you go opposite ways out of the building. You, unfortunately, run into it first and are taken by surprise. You hardly realize that you have just dies when you hit the ground.

_Strength in numbers… Better luck next time._


	41. Choice NN

"Let's stay together and find this thing," you tell him.

"Works for me," Fitz says. You both leave the building in your search for the Cyberman. Once outside you can either lead to the (uu) left or (vv) right


	42. Choice OO

The Doctor's scream goads you into immediate action. But you are a little too hasty and the Cyberman hears you. He stops what he is doing and immediately guns you down.

_Always think before you leap. Try again._


	43. Choice PP

"Fitz, get the Cyberman's attention and get it to follow you. I'll sneak up behind and help the Doctor.

"I'm not sure I like this idea. But it's worth a shot," Fitz grumbles. He steps out and waves his arms and shouts at the Cyberman. The robot looks up and then follows after Fitz. As they run past you, you sneak up and help the Doctor up.

Unfortunately, the Cyberman caught sight of you as it ran by and now turns and shoots you dead.

_Nice thought, but bad delivery. Please try again._


	44. Choice QQ

"I'll distract the Cyberman and get it to follow me and you sneak up and help the Doctor," you tell Fitz.

"Sounds a bit dangerous, but let's give it a try," he tells you.

You jump out from around the corner, yelling and waving you arms at the Cyberman. It sees you and runs after you. As it passes Fitz, he sneaks around and helps the Doctor up. Unfortunately, the Cyberman saw Fitz as it ran by and now turns and shoots him dead.

You hear the shots and turn around just in time to see the Cyberman turn back to you and shoot you as well.

_That could have gone better. Why don't you give it another try?_


	45. Choice RR

"If we can make a distraction then maybe the Doctor can get away," you suggest.

"I've never really like playing the bait, but I don't see much other option," Fitz admits. You both run out from behind the corner, waving you arms and yelling at the Cyberman. It stops what it is doing and gives chase.

You run it through the back streets until you both sure that you have lost it and double back to the TARDIS, hoping that the Doctor was about to make it back himself. He's there, much to your relief, even if he is still limping heavily from his injure ankle.

"Thanks for the distraction," he tells you.

"Did you do it?" you ask the Doctor. "Did you disrupt their transmission?"

He winces slightly and says, "Sort of. I managed to jam their signal but only for a little while. We need to get back into the TARDIS so I can calculate where to go from here."

As you are heading into the TARDIS you glance around and notice the pod sitting in the back of the room and have an idea.

Do you (v) suggest leaving with the TARDIS hoping that the pod will follow you, or (w) keep your mouth shut?


	46. Choice SS

"If we split up, we'll each only have to deal with one," you tell Fitz.

"Alright, you go that way, I'll go this," he says and take off in one direction. You go off in the other. Unfortunately, both Cybermen decide to follow you. They manage to cut you off and kill you fairly quickly.

_I hope that you didn't fall for this one again. If you did, try again._


	47. Choice TT

"We better stick together," you tell Fitz as you begin to run off in one direction. Fitz apparently agrees because he follows in close step. You manage to run the Cybermen about and then loose them.

You double back and make it back to the TARDIS where the Doctor is waiting for you. "Well done," he says as you all pile into the TARDIS. He quickly takes off as you ask what he just did.

"You were able to give me time to get in the pod and disable it. It can no longer follow the TARDIS and bring its Cybermen along with. I've just stranded it and the Cybermen on an uninhabited planet," he said with a grin.

A moment later the TARDIS rematerializes in the back room of your work place.

The Doctor leads you to the door and opens it. He turns to you and says, "Well, you have a choice. You can join Fitz and I in our travels if you want. You have certainly proved yourself useful in a pinch. Or you can get out here and go back to your normal life and forget that our paths ever crossed.

Do you, decide to return to your old life and get out of the TARDIS? Or do you decide to stay and encourage the author to write the sequel to this story by posting your reviews and putting her on your favorites list so you know when the adventure continues?


	48. Choice UU

You go to the left and Fitz follows you. Not far you round a corner and find the final Cyberman. You throw your dust at him and then turn and shove Fitz to the ground. You both narrowly miss being shot again as the Cyberman goes through its death throws, but you manage to make it all right.

After making sure that the Cyberman is dead, you return to the TARDIS and see how the Doctor's calculations are progressing.

"I was wrong," he tells you as you come back. "I can't disable the pod like I thought."

"So now what?" you ask.

"The only other option I see is to destroy the pod," the Doctor says. "You two go and make sure that the building is evacuated while I go and see about setting a self destruct on it."

You agree and leave. After a while, you and Fitz have cleared the building and return to the Doctor. He is frowning at the controls as you enter but he quickly smiles at you when he notices your presence. "All clear then?" he asks.

"Yup, not a soul left in here but us," you answer.

"Good. You two go ahead and get out of here, I'll be right behind you as I set these controls."

You both nod and leave.

As you make it outside and turn around, you realize that the Doctor is taking longer than expected. You are just about to go back and see what happened when the building suddenly bursts into flames.

The Doctor didn't tell you that the only way to destroy the ship was to manually do it. The Earth has been saved and you survived, but the Doctor has been killed.

_There had to be a better way._


	49. Choice VV

You lead Fitz to the right. You are searching for some time and just decide that you better head back when you realize that you are starting to feel rather funny.

It turns out that you miss the Cyberman and he was able to find the Doctor and kill him. Once inside the TARDIS, it uses the systems to amp up the transmission and continues to turn all of Earth's population into Cybermen.

_You live, but only as a Cyberman. Maybe you should try again._


End file.
